A Taste of Love
by Missyriver
Summary: Wyatt is taken into military custody in 1957. He is interrogated and a new experimental drug is used. Will the drug reveal a side of him that Lucy is wishing for or just break her heart. (TFP) *EXPLICIT*


Lucy ran down the empty corridor, her bare feet slapping on the cement floor. She prayed that she was in time, that nothing had happened to him. Nothing could happen to him, she needed him to be okay. Without Wyatt she'd be lost. She slipped and fell, slamming into the wall. She pulled herself up and looked at the inked on map Rufus had drawn on her arm. She had five minutes to get in place before he cut the power. Lucy peeked around the corner before running and ducking into position, a custodian closet to the right of the room where Wyatt was being held.

Lucy closed her eyes and counted.

They had been tracking Emma Whitmore through the streets of Fayetteville, North Carolina in 1957. Emma dropped a bag in a trash can and disappeared in a store front. Wyatt retrieved the bag and was on his way back to Lucy when the soldiers came. She had a vivid recall of watching Wyatt be dragged to the ground by three men in army fatigues. He fought them off, his eyes wild until they locked on hers. He relaxed and tried to smile, before one of the soldiers struck him to the back of the head with a rifle. Lucy had cried out and tried to run to him but Rufus held her back. Emma smugly sat in the front seat of the car Wyatt was shoved into. It was all a setup, and she'd left Wyatt holding the bag.

It had taken them three days to find out where he had been taken. Finally, after kidnapping and blackmailing a Brigadier General, they got the information and access onto the base. They had a small window of time to get him out and away to the Lifeboat before they were reported as spies and captured.

Wyatt was being held in the Psychological Warfare Center on Fort Bragg, the general had told them they had him locked in interrogation and had been injecting him with an experimental drug to get him to talk. The more that Wyatt talked the more confused the interrogators became, he knew nothing of the documents he held nor what he was accused of. They didn't know who they had, but they knew that he knew more than his made up name, fake rank, and impossible serial number.

This was the longest they had been in the past, and with no way to communicate with Mason. The separation was hard on Rufus. Lucy tried to convince him to go back without them and return a day later. He refused to leave her; he hated making Jiya worry, but getting Wyatt back was more important.

Lucy's heart thundered in her head, her hands shook and her palms sweat around the key ring she held. This was their only chance to get him before he was tried as a traitor-to-the-state and put to death. Emma had set it all in motion and Lucy couldn't wait to take that bitch down. But first, she needed to get Wyatt back.

The overhead light flickered once, it was her sign to prepare. She was dressed as an Army nurse, but had removed her shoes to run and get close to his room. She slipped her shoes back on, fixed any flyaway hairs. It was past midnight and the halls were quiet. Lucy kept her eyes closed, prepared for the lights to cut off. The siren sounded first, a fire alarm in the west wing. The lights cut out, the small fire that Rufus had started in a lab created the distraction. Lucy heard the door open behind her.

"Fire, smoke's getting closer. Do we move him?" One deep voice rushed out.

"This guy has tried to sell out his country. Let him burn," a higher voice snapped.

Lucy sneered and wished she could have corrected the soldier on all of the things Wyatt had given to his country. But this was the plan, get the soldiers to leave and Lucy would get him out toward the smoke-only fire. The timing had to be perfect since the fire brigade would arrive in less than five minutes. She heard boots rush off down the hall away from the smoke. Lucy slowly pushed open the door, the dark hall already filling with a dark billowing cloud, she pulled up the scarf around her nose and mouth. The hall was empty, Lucy used the keys to unlock the door.

Wyatt's legs and arms were strapped down to a metal table, his shirt and pants cut off. Leaving him only in loose fit boxers. He was pale and covered in a layer of sweat, even in a freezing room. His wrists and ankles were red and covered with abrasions from where he'd fought the restraints. He had a few bruises on his arms and shoulders, mostly from men holding him down. An intravenous line was attached to his right arm and a hanging bag of fluid. Lucy whimpered at the sight of him, rushing to his side. Knowing that she didn't have time to waste.

"Oh Wyatt," Lucy cried. Her hands made quick work of the leather straps at his ankles and wrists.

"Oh there you are, I've been waiting for you to get here. You took your time, my love." Wyatt's voice was barely above a whisper, it rasped and breathed out the words.

Lucy stilled, and looked at him. He was hard to make out in the dark, but his eyes were open and shiny. He had never called her that, so it must be the drugs he was on. She leaned over him and ran her hand through his hair. He leaned into her touch, a soft content smile on his face.

"Hey I'm here, I'm going to get you home," Lucy cooed.

"If you're here then I am home," Wyatt purred and puckered his lips up toward her hand. She pulled back before he reached her.

Lucy shook her head, she needed to get him out of here. She had a cotton ball and tape ready to remove the IV, she worked quickly to get him clear of the line. She helped him sit up, Wyatt rubbed his nose in her hair. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"I love the way you smell, it stays with me when we're apart."

He pressed his lips against her ear. She shivered and tried to distance herself. He must be on some really good drugs if he was confusing her for Jessica.

She tried to pull on the pants she had brought for him, but he kept petting her hair.

"Wyatt, it's Lucy. You gotta help me."

He sat up straight, "Yes, Ma'am."

He reached down and pulled the pants on with her help. She dragged a shirt over his head, ignored his deep sigh when her skin brushed against his. What the hell did they give him, she wondered. He was going to have to go bare foot. She tugged a bandana over his head and covered his nose and mouth. He tried to kiss her hand again but missed. If she wasn't so worried about him she might have been amused.

"Wyatt, can you walk?"

"You're here! I could fly if you asked me to," he sing-songed

"Have you always been this sappy?" Lucy chuckled.

"Nothing can hold back my love now," Wyatt's raspy voice yelled out.

"Keep it down Casanova, we are escaping."

"Oooh like, James Bond," he hunched over and dropped his voice low. "Are you my _Bond Girl_?" Wyatt rubbed his nose over her cheek. "You know I met the real James Bond once."

Lucy pulled his arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. Together they moved slowly down the smoking corridor. Wyatt must have realized how important it was to work with her, he stopped smelling her hair. They ducked low and had to crawl through the thick smoke close to the fire. The flames stayed contained in the room as Rufus had told her they would. There was no heat but the smoke stung her eyes and the air burned in her lungs. They were both coughing but they were almost to the exit. They picked this side of the building since the fire brigade would need to use the other entrance to gain access.

They approached the side door used for exit only, Rufus should be waiting on the other side. Lucy knocked three times and waited, the answering two knocks sent a wave of relief through her body. She pushed the door open and met the worried eyes of Rufus ringing a hat in his hands. He jumped to Wyatt's other side and pulled his arm over his shoulders.

"Buddy!?" Wyatt exclaimed toward Rufus, he pulled Lucy into a hug with the two men.

"Shh, not yet Wyatt. We are almost there."

Wyatt's head rolled forward and back toward her, "Shh we're playing secret agent man," his words slurred. He looked back toward Rufus, "She's my _Bond Girl_. Where's your girl?"

"Oh wow, umm yea so what'd they give him? Wyatt man, you've got to stop petting Lucy so we can leave," Rufus explained.

Wyatt had been stroking his hand up and down her arm and had stopped walking.

"But she's so soft," Wyatt whined.

"Oh boy, is he on ecstasy or something?" Rufus looked over Wyatt's head at Lucy.

"There was rumors that the military was using MDMA or ecstasy in psychological warfare and interrogations, but no proof was ever found. Either way we've got to get him home and away from here."

"I think we can offer Wyatt as proof that they used it. I had a college roommate that used the stuff and it was exactly like this. The effects should wear off in a few hours depending on his last injection."

"We have no idea how long ago that was. Let's get out of here and figure it out later."

Wyatt nodded along with the conversation, his finger twirled a strand of Lucy's hair that had fallen free of her updo. She brushed him aside, and with Rufus's help got him shoved into a car. Rufus drove while Lucy sat next to Wyatt. As soon as she was beside him, Wyatt laid his head in her lap and hugged her knees. He nuzzled into her skirt. Lucy laid her hand on his head and combed her fingers through his hair. He hummed softly to himself and dozed off.

Lucy stared down at his handsome face. He was so peaceful, the worry lines gone in his drug-hazed sleep. Things between them had been confusing. They'd had a little breakthrough and then the bombshell hit and exploded the last remaining piece of the life she had known. Her mother had revealed that her life all led to her taking her rightful place in Rittenhouse. She was considered Rittenhouse royalty and her mother was a leader. Lucy had packed her bag and walked away without looking back. She went to the only place she felt safe, Wyatt's, and had cried in his arms for hours until she fell asleep.

Almost four months later, she had moved into a safe house. The apartment was small and swept for bugs routinely. But she only felt safe when Wyatt took the apartment across the hall. He claimed rent prices went up and this was the cheaper option. They carpooled to work and had drinks with Rufus and Jiya. They spent their rare days off together, they talked about everything, but they never talked about possibilities or that kiss in Arkansas. They shared long, lingering hugs and intense staring contests but they hadn't made the move into something more.

Having him curled against her and calling her his love was both heartbreaking and wonderful. It was everything she wanted but could only last until the drugs were out of his system. He'd realize who she was and remember that he didn't feel that way about her, no matter how much she wanted it. Lucy knew she loved him and she also knew that his heart would always belong to Jessica.

Rufus drove them off military property without incident, the Lifeboat was on the far side of Fayetteville and about a hour drive away. The fear and worry for Wyatt had left her with little sleep and even less of an appetite. She couldn't do anything about the hunger, but she could rest her eyes. With Wyatt's head in her lap she scooted her hips down until her head rested comfortably on the headrest. Wyatt moved with her, his head moving to her stomach. She made eye contact with Rufus, who gave her a quick nod and smile. Her team was back together and safe. She could rest now.

"Luce, hey we're here," Rufus whispered.

Lucy looked around it was dark out but she could still see the thick woods. Rufus had driven them as close to the Lifeboat as he could get, but the clearing was still a half mile into the woods. Wyatt's head rested against her stomach, his face turned up toward her, his arms wrapped around her hips, and his bare feet folded on the bench. He was snoring lightly. Lucy shook his shoulder called his name but he only tightened his hold and snuggled closer.

"I don't think he's slept since he was taken," Rufus said. "With the drugs they pumped in him I don't think he could have. I know we want to get home as soon as possible but I think he needs to sleep it off a bit. You should sleep too, I know you haven't slept much either."

"I'm fine," Lucy mumbled, her eyes heavy.

"Sure you are. Well the good news is we got the right car for you. This is a 1956 Nash Ambassador, the world's finest travel car." Rufus beamed.

Rufus got out of the front seat and with a flourish he folded the seat back until it was level with the back bench. Lucy chuckled as he side stepped and spun around the hood. Lucy shifted her legs and Wyatt's body, while Rufus lowered the passenger side down. It was lumpy and slumped a little in the middle, but it did make more room. With Rufus's help they were able to get Wyatt's legs extended and off the bench. He shifted and groaned, his hand reached out searching, Lucy took it and he settled.

"I'm going to check on the Lifeboat. You get a little rest while you can. You know there are going to be a lot of questions when we get back."

Lucy nodded and removed her jacket and kicked off her shoes.

"Just gives us an hour and we should be able to head home," Lucy assured him.

"How about I check on you in an hour and we'll see how out of it you both are," Rufus proposed.

"We've got to get home, he needs medical attention as well as sleep," Lucy reasoned.

Rufus shrugged and handed her his jacket. The car offered more room then the bed in Arkansas. As soon as she laid next him, Wyatt shifted until he was against her. The heat from his body and Rufus's jacket fought off the chill. Within a few minutes she was lulled to sleep by Wyatt's deep breathing and comforting presence.

Lucy woke curled on her side, Wyatt curled up behind her, his chin on her shoulder, his hand on her hip and her hand over his. Her eyes closed she pretend that he was her's to touch. She slowly traced and dragged her fingers over his, threading them together. Wyatt used his other hand to brush the hair away from her neck, leaned in and touched his lips lightly to her pulse point. Lucy shifted her hips closer, Wyatt's hand flexed and tightened on her hip. Her body shivered the slightest bit, which Wyatt must have picked up on because his kisses became more insistent, more heated. Lucy's heart raced, her skin tingled under his lips, and the scrape of his jaw along her neck had liquid heat pooling in her abdomen and between her legs.

She couldn't keep her eyes closed anymore. Opening them, she twisted her body in his grip until she was laying flat with him hovering over her, and their eyes locked. His face was in shadows but she still felt the heat of his gaze. Her heart pounded, it was hard to catch her breath. Wyatt's shallow breaths skimmed over her moist lips. Wyatt moved first. His hand cupped her face pulled her into him against his lips. She let out a whimper, her hands tugged at his hair, dragged over his shoulder. If she would get only one taste of his love she was going to take it, even if it was only for a moment. She may regret it later but now, with him against her, his tongue in her mouth, she reveled in the feel of him.

Wyatt's kisses were frenzied as he moved against her, pressed into her legs. Her knee-length, tight skirt hindered her movement, and she shifted her legs until she was able to roll against him. She kissed him back with the hunger and passion she'd denied herself. She felt the bulge in his pants against her hip and she pulled on his pant pocket until he slid between her legs. Wyatt's hands skimmed down her sides, he tugged at her shirt pulling it from her waistband. He pressed kisses down her jaw, her neck, along her collarbone. Lucy held his head to her chest, her fingers in his hair.

Wyatt's hot mouth closed over her shirt-covered nipple and Lucy moaned his name. She writhed beneath him, her face flushed, her heart hammered in her chest. She hadn't been touched in so long and to be touched by Wyatt made everything feel more electric and powerful. His hand skimmed up her stomach, fingers traced the edge of her bra. Lucy sucked in a deep breath, Wyatt slipped under the silken material. His warm palm cupped her naked breast, his thumb brushed her nipple. Lucy bucked up into his hand.

"I dreamed of touching you every night, you feel so good," Wyatt's voice vibrated against her chest.

Realty crashed around her, he was drugged. He had no idea who he was kissing. She couldn't let this go any further. Lucy tugged on his hair until he lifted his head. She scooted down and looked into his eyes. It was hard to see, but his pupils were dilated, whether it was the drug or arousal she couldn't tell. His breathing was rapid and she felt his heart slamming against her rib cage, or was that hers, she wondered. He kissed her, soft and sweet. Her chest tightened and her heart stopped, she couldn't pretend anymore.

"Wyatt, look at me. I'm not her. This isn't what you want." Lucy's heart broke with each word.

Wyatt pulled back confusion and hurt across his face, "it is what I want. I want you."

"No you don't, and I don't want it, not like this. I could never forgive myself," Lucy sobbed.

She pulled herself free, pushed the door open and fled toward the Lifeboat. She forgot her shoes in her haste to get away from the lost look on his face. His protests and calls were ignored as she ran. Twigs and rocks cut into her feet but she ignored it, nothing hurt as much as loving a man that couldn't love her back. The Lifeboat came into view and she stopped, she dried her tears, straightened her shirt, and tried to fix her hair. She heard Wyatt behind her, but she didn't wait.

She climbed into the Lifeboat, Rufus was asleep in his chair. She gently shook him awake before taking her seat. Wyatt climbed in and sat across from her, he tried to get her attention but she refused to meet his eyes. She took advantage of their friendship and she was ashamed of her behavior. She just needed some space and everything could go back to normal. Once the drugs were out of his system, Wyatt would understand.

Arriving back at Mason Industries after being gone for over five days was loud and overwhelming. Jiya was ragged, tears lined her face and dark circles were under her eyes. She hugged and smacked Rufus, then kissed him repeatedly. People laughed and cheered, some cried. Agent Christopher and Mason hugged each of them twice. It took three hours to debrief before they were set free. Lucy took a long shower in the locker room. Wyatt had been taken to medical and was being treated for dehydration. He was to be kept overnight, until his blood work was clean. Lucy felt strange leaving him, but the distance between them was getting bigger by the moment. Rufus and Jiya left together, her arms clasped around his middle.

Lucy was taken home by one of her security detail, since Wyatt needed the car to get home. Agent Christopher told the team they were off the clock for at least a week, no matter what shenanigans Emma got into. The first thing Lucy did was open a bottle of wine, and forgoing the glass, curled up on her small couch with the bottle. She just needed to forget how good and right Wyatt felt against her. She dragged her finger over her lips, remembering the taste of him.

She ignored the texts and phone calls from Wyatt. The longer she could put off the conversation the better. She refused to even read or listen to the messages. Lucy knew it was a little childish but she wasn't ready. She also knew it was only a matter of time before he'd be released from the hospital and knocked on her door, but it still surprised her.

Three days had gone by since they had returned. Two bottles of wine, one carton of strawberry ice cream, a package of oreos and two bags of cheese balls. Lucy at least showered today, her hair was piled on her head, she had on her favorite silk purple pajama pants with white bunnies and a black tank top. She wore her pink fuzzy socks and was not prepared for the loud knock at her door at nine AM.

Lucy looked through the peephole and there was Wyatt, freshly showered and dressed in jeans and button up flannel. He held a paper bag and drink holder with two coffee cups. She rested her head against the door and took a deep breath. If she wanted them to keep working as a team she needed to let him in. She slowly opened the door, and walked away without looking at him. She walked past a mirror and started at her appearance, not exactly how she wanted to do this but oh well.

"I brought bagels and got your skinny vanilla latte," Wyatt offered.

"Thanks, you didn't have to. I should be bringing you breakfast, you're the one that just got out of the hospital. What did the doctors say?" Lucy asked.

"I'm all clear, a few abrasions on the wrist, a couple bruises. Should clear up in a few days. I uh left it all on your voicemail. At least one or two of them." Wyatt hesitated.

"Oh...I umm didn't listen to those." Lucy looked away. She took her coffee and took a drink, it was exactly how she liked it, no foam.

Wyatt watched her, "I figured, and I guess you didn't read the text messages either. No, it's okay, you don't have to answer. I figured that out on my own by the second day," he said quietly.

Lucy looked up, he had turned away from her and walked toward her bookshelf. She had framed photos of the team. One of the three of them in period clothing, prom posing arms wrapped around each other without smiling. She had a picture Jiya took of Wyatt and her laughing after winning trivia night at the local bar. Wyatt picked up the picture and put it down before looking at her.

"I want to apologize for my behavior," Wyatt sighed deeply.

Lucy was shocked, he blamed himself for what happened. How could he even think it was his fault? He was the one that was under the influence of narcotics. She was supposed to be the sober, level-headed one. She let her hormones and desire override her rational mind.

"It's okay, Wyatt. I completely understand. You weren't in your right mind." Lucy turned away, " _Obviously,"_ she mumbled to herself.

Wyatt pulled a bagel out and handed her the asiago with light cream cheese. She scowled at him, was she that predictable or did he pay that much attention?

Wyatt took a drink of his coffee, "I would understand if you want me to leave the team. I know my advances were out of line. I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"I definitely don't want that Wyatt. It's my fault. I'm sorry that I let it get as far as it did. I should have put a stop to it sooner. I don't want you to leave, but I understand if you don't want to be around me after I took advantage of your state of mind," Lucy admitted.

"Hell, it wasn't the worst way to wake up. Not exactly how I thought I'd kiss you again, though," Wyatt chuckled.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what a shock it must have been after the drugs wore off and you realized you were kissing me," Lucy murmured.

She stepped into the kitchen trying to give herself space. Being near him was hard, he smelled amazing and she couldn't stop thinking about how good his lips felt against her. Wyatt followed after her. His blue eyes locked on hers.

"The drugs had worn off before I kissed you," Wyatt admitted.

"I don't understand," Lucy gulped.

"I thought I'd never see you again. And then you come in like an avenging angel to my rescue," Wyatt smirked. "I have never seen you more beautiful than when I found you asleep in my arms. I thought you were a dream at first. A dream that I was allowed to kiss how I wanted. Touch how I needed. But then I saw the regret and sadness in your eyes and I realized it wasn't a dream. And I just put the most important relationship I have in jeopardy. All because I couldn't control myself." Wyatt stepped close to her and reached for her elbow. "I'll do better, I won't let my feelings for you interfere again. Lucy, please just tell me I didn't screw this up."

"I don't... You... You knew it was me? And you wanted to kiss me like that?" Lucy stammered.

"What? Of course I knew it was you. Who else would set a building on fire dressed as a outlaw nurse to come save me? I wanted to and want to kiss you like that all the time." Wyatt stepped closer, his voice lowering, and his eyes dropped to her mouth.

Lucy nervously licked her lips, "I thought, with the drugs and everything, I thought you thought I was Jessica."

"I only saw you, Lucy, so brave and beautiful. I can't change my past but I can move on from it and focus on what's right in front of me." His voice dropped lower.

"Me?" Lucy gulped.

"God I hope so. If I haven't ruined everything," Wyatt pleaded, his voice wistful.

"No! Nothing's ruined. Wyatt, I never thought you'd actually want me. I let it go as far as I did because I wanted to savor the taste of what it felt like to be wanted by you. I thought I'd never get that again," Lucy gushed out quickly.

Wyatt's hand moved down from her elbow and he took her hand. Lucy was floored. He had known it was her, he had wanted her. Every touch and kiss had been for her. She had been wrong, she had been blinded by her own doubts to see what he had been offering all along.

"I've wanted you for months, Lucy. I spend every moment I'm with you fighting how much I want you. How bad I want to kiss you. I knew you needed time, I was waiting for you to give me some sign that you were ready." Wyatt dropped her hands and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her hips against his. His other hand cupped the back of her neck. His nose brushed against hers. "Are you ready now, Lucy? Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, please!" Lucy urged.

She pressed up on her toes and sealed her mouth against his. His arms tightened around her waist and he leaned into her. Wyatt inhaled and crushed his mouth against hers in a searing, greedy kiss that made her knees weak. Lucy's hands caressed his shoulders, explored the soft fabric over his chest. She had only a taste before, now she craved more, needed more.

A strangled moan cut off in her throat as Wyatt's hand snaked between them and cupped her breast. He tore his mouth away, his blue eyes dark and direct, need and desire smoldered on the surface, taking away any lingering doubts of what he wanted. His hand dropped away, their lungs desperately craved more oxygen.

He pressed his forehead against her's, "Lucy, I can't screw this up."

Lucy leaned her head back, and placed her hands on either side of his face. She softly pressed her lips against his, he didn't move. She brushed her mouth over his soft plump lower lip, sucked it between her teeth. Wyatt's hands fisted in her shirt. Lucy let him go and pulled her tank top over her head. Wyatt sucked in a breath, his eyes trailed down to her chest. Her skin tingled and she blushed under his eager stare.

"You haven't screwed up anything. Unless you stop kissing me,"

Lucy's hands slid down his chest, unsnapping the buttons on his shirt as they went.

"I don't think I can stop now that I've started."

"Good, 'cause neither can I."

Lucy pulled his unbuttoned shirt from his pants, and pushed it off his shoulders. Wyatt tugged the material and threw it behind him. He stepped into her, her back pushed up against the wall. His hands slid down around her, cupping her ass, and lifted her up. Hard straining denim pressed against the wicked ache between her thighs. Lucy shuddered out a breath, her fingers dragged through his hair, his mouth fastened onto her throat. His teeth nipped at her jaw shooting thrills through her body.

Lucy's feet dropped to the ground, he lifted his head and looked at her, he gave her his devilish half smile. He slowly lifted her arms over her head, pinned them to the wall with one hand. His free hand trailed down her arm, over her breast, down her side and slowly dipped under the elastic of her pants. His fingers slipped and pushed into her.

Lucy gave a startled cry, her hips jerked into his hand, heat and pleasure crashed through her system. Wyatt's rhythm increased, Lucy moved with him. His eyes locked on her's possessive and consuming. Lucy's breath shorted, her thrust more erratic. She came in an explosive gush around his hand.

Wyatt captured her cries with a wet hot searing kiss, more tongue and teeth. He dragged his mouth down her chin, his tongue tasted and savored every curve and cry he evoked from her. He pushed her pants down over her hips. Then his mouth was on her, teeth and tongue pushed her over the cliff. Her head fell back, her hand reached back to push her hips forward desperate for more friction as he devoured her whole. The second orgasm was stronger, blurred her vision and stole her voice.

Lucy felt weak and limp, her fingers tingled her, lungs ached from the need for more air. Wyatt pressed open mouth kisses up her body, he stopped and lavished each nipple with attention until she withered and squirmed. Her hunger for him returned, the small taste of him wasn't enough, she still needed more.

Wyatt lifted her up and laid her on the oak table. He stared down at her, eyes never leaving hers, he looked like a starving man in front of a feast. He made quick work of his boots and button flys jeans before climbing on the table settled between her legs, he hoovered above her. Lucy closed her eyes arched up into the palm he placed on her small firm breast. His thumb brushed over her nipple.

"Look at me Lucy."

She forced her eyes open, looked at the length of him above her. She met his fierce blue eyes, this was _it_ for her nothing could compare to the blazing heat and the love that shone through his eyes. She was precious, wanted and needed. They grounded each other and only together could they soar. She put every hidden feeling, want and desire on display. She opened up for him, dropped every wall. Wyatts eyes widened for an instant and then he smiled.

He drove inside her in one fast hard stroke, Lucy shuddered and cried out. Wyatt held the edge of the table, Lucy held onto him. Her legs wrapped around him, she met him stroke for stroke and gloried in the way he stretched and filled her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck pulling his head and mouth against her's. She rode the length of him into oblivion.

Wyatt collapsed on top of her, his body covered in sweat and smelling of musk and everything Wyatt. Her body quivered and muscles spasmed. She could barely open her eyes when she felt him chuckle on top of her.

"I'm glad you didn't go for the _IKEA_ table."

"Mmm me too, though I am never going to look at this table without blushing."

"If I have my way, you'd be blushing every time you walked through this kitchen. The counter looks like the perfect height, and then there's the floor."

Lucy looked around, "you know I do have a bed."

"One step at a time, my love."

"You called me that before but I thought it wasn't really for me." Lucy trailed a finger down his nose and over his lips. "It was everything I wanted and I thought I could only have it for a moment. And that would have been enough for me. A moment being yours, was enough."

Wyatt shifted back and looked into her eyes. "Lucy, you are mine and mine alone. I don't want any other man to touch you. Mine! You hear me?"

Lucy nodded and was surprised by his conviction.

"And Lucy, I am yours completely. For as long as you'll have me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Sweetheart. Well, okay maybe on a bed."

Wyatt push back off the table, grabbed and tugged on her arm until she sat up. He leaned forward and threw her over his shoulder. He gave her firm ass a swat when she squirmed.

"My _Bond Girl_ wants a bed, I'll get her a bed."

Lucy laughed along with Wyatt and he carried her naked through her small apartment. Once in her room he kicked the door shut and never looked back unless it was for a mission.


End file.
